mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Military Base
The Military Base is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. Battalion is the boss of this stage. This stage is located in Nevada. Background Call's Explanation "Mighty No. 5 'Battalion' has fled to this abandoned military installation. Purpose: Unknown." Cryo's Advice "Professor? Beck? Hurry up and get here already! There's no one to joke around with and I'm SO BORED. Maybe I'll just freeze over the whole base while I wait. Cool? ...'Snow' way? 'Icy.'" Enemies *Combroid-Riot *Klift *Nutall *Propy *Rebuilder *Robosec *Semi Maru-Canon *Semi Maru-Rocket *Battalion (Boss) Boss Battle Battalion has multiple ways of attacking, however, it is also easy to avoid these attacks. Battalion will move around the room by attempting to hop on the player. These hops usually leave enough space under for you to dash under. He will also occasionally hop away from the player or into the ceiling. The player can use Cryosphere's form to imbue him in ice, shorting his hopping range. He will also stomp his foot in frustration, which the player can use to freely damage him. When Battalion uses his Gatling gun on the ground, he will fire two rounds; one straight ahead, and one with the bullets spreading upwards. To avoid this, head towards the opposite wall and jump over or dash under -which gives you a "Fine Play"- the first round, and let the second round fly over your head. If Battalion is close to the middle of the room when doing this attack, you can also simply dash over him and stand behind him. If Battalion is hanging from the ceiling, he will always use his Gatling gun. The shots will fan out in your direction, but depending on the distance between Battalion and yourself, you can either jump over the shots or dash behind him to avoid the attack. Battalion can fire small missiles in your direction. If he does it while up against a wall, wait until the missiles reach about the middle of the room, then jump and dash over them at the peak of your jump. Beware not to dash into Battalion himself. If he does this attack in the middle of the room, you can get away with just dashing over him. Battalion's most deadly attack is the large missile he fires from the revolver on his head. At half health, he will hop to one side of the room and take aim. If you have voice acting on, listen and jump as high as you can as soon as he says "FIRE." '''You can also use your dash to say airborne longer if you jump too early. If you have voice acting off, start preparing yourself when you see the tip of the revolver glowing. If this missile hits you, '''it will kill you instantly. If you avoid the missile, it will stick into the wall. Battalion will continue to use his other attacks; however, at any time during the fight, Battalion can raise his arm to trigger the missile. When he does this, get away from the missile immediately. It will detonate and create a grand explosion that covers half the screen and does heavy damage. The player can use Cryosphere's form to freeze the missile on the wall so it won't go off, but it will thaw off in time, requiring the player to freeze it again if they don't want the missile to go off. In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Sprinter - At one point, you will move downwards on conveyor belts that go right-left-right, with pink spikes on the walls. The Sprinter point is at the end of this room. * Quick Clear - Where you will be blocked in the room and forced to fight enemies. * Sprinter - From the start of the room with falling boxes and electrified floors, up until the blockade of oil drums. If you have ReXelection: Aviator, then you can skip some parts just by jumping on the ladder above you. * Amazing - You'll come to a small hallway you have to climb up to where there are wooden crates going left and metal ones going right. Follow them to the right and you'll see a part of the wall on the right that you can break. Bust it open and dash in there, collect the stuff, then drop down the pit and DASH RIGHT AT THE BOTTOM. There's a mine down there, and you won't get your Amazing if you land on it. * Sprinter - You'll enter a big room, and Bat will start yelling about "letting loose the dogs of war". In this room, take the uppermost path and traverse it as quickly as possibly for the Sprinter bonus. * Sprinter - It's in the last room before the boss of the level, a big open one with falling boxes everywhere. To get the Sprinter bonus, you have to take the upper path without falling, and obviously you have to do it very quickly. Ranking Grading targets * Clear Time: 8:00 * Kills: 96 * Combo: 15 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 76,500 points * A Rank: 47,250 points * B Rank: 36,250 points * C Rank: 22,500 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia * On Mighty Gunvolt Burst, the level has been redesigned to include a section with falling saw blades while the player has to walk over a conveyor belt, similar to Metal Man's stage in [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_2 Mega Man 2] Category:Locations Category:Stages